


Creative Curiosity

by seventeensteps



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Smut, He needs to know what's the deal with Cable's gun, M/M, Wade Is Curious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 17:01:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14898464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventeensteps/pseuds/seventeensteps
Summary: It was after a mission (gone right, but Colossus would argue, and it was only because Wade was a little trigger happy), debris all around them, the stink of gunpowder and sweat and blood heavy in the air, when he saw it happened again: Nate and that awesome gun trick of his.At first, Wade thought it was something to do with his arm being magnetic and the bright glow of his eye, but he had seen with his own two eyes how the gun swerved when it came close to crashing into a street light and flew happily toward Nate's waiting arm. Wade kinda wished he was that gun. Sometimes.So Wade had a theory. After a long pondering session at night which ended with a sweaty forehead and sticky hands at 3 am, he had come to a logical conclusion that the gun was secretly sentient. Yep.





	Creative Curiosity

**Author's Note:**

> Cablepool is the death of me.

It was after a mission (gone right, but Colossus would argue, and it was only because Wade was a little trigger happy), debris all around them, the stink of gunpowder and sweat and blood heavy in the air, when he saw it happened again: Nate and that awesome gun trick of his.

At first, Wade thought it was something to do with his arm being magnetic and the bright glow of his eye, but he had seen with his own two eyes how the gun swerved when it came close to crashing into a street light and flew happily toward Nate's waiting arm. Wade kinda wished he was that gun. Sometimes.

So Wade had a theory. After a long pondering session at night which ended with a sweaty forehead and sticky hands at 3 am, he had come to a logical conclusion that the gun was secretly  _sentient_. Yep.

It had to be. How else could it move like that? Too smooth for magnets anyway. And Wade didn't think Nate had telekinesis. Right? That would be too boring. Everyone had telekinesis these days, ugh. But no one had a gun that could move on its own, he was pretty sure. Wade felt like he was in love for a moment, then thought about how to persuade Nate to let him spend some quality -- and preferably alone, although if Nate really wanted to watch, Wade was not one to deny him that -- time with his gun.

"Wade." Colossus shook his shoulder roughly, and Wade felt a bone pop out of its socket.

" _Ow._ "

"You were not paying attention. Again." The big metal Russian grip got harder, and he pointed one colossal ( _ha!_ ) finger into Wade's face. "For this to work, you must learn to listen."

"You were the one who dragged me into it, cupcake. I didn't want to do these gigs. Still don't, actually," Wade told him.

Colossus exhaled loudly, annoyed. "I thought you finally decided to walk down the right path."

"Aw, you don't seriously believe that I'll suddenly become Model Mutant Citizen™ just because we bonded in my last film, do you?" Wade clutched his chest.

"You're not a mutant," Goth Justin Bieber said from somewhere to his right.

"Shut up, JB!" Wade turned to yell at her. He tried to pull himself out of Colossus's hold. Unsuccessfully. Then he feigned a hurt look at the hard-coating-soft-fillings of a man instead. Colossus definitely saw through Wade's act with the way he shook his head, but he let Wade go anyway. "I know you like me," he said, standing on his tiptoes to reach up and squeeze the man's ear. Colossus slapped his hand away.

Teenage Mutant Ninja Warhead and his favorite pink-haired magical girl were getting into the X-Jet and Colossus turned to follow them. Before the ramp lifted up completely, Wade saw Yukio wave at him. "Bye, Wade."

"Bye, Yukio," he said in his friendliest register as the jet sealed itself shut.

"Mister Pool," Dopinder said from inside the cab, "are you going straight home today?"

"I'm not hauling your ass back from the club again," Nate said, already seated in the back. He looked bored.

"You wouldn't leave me there, old man," Wade said as he opened the door and got into the car. "But since I'm a good person, I'll let us go home for the day."

"You're so nice, Mister Pool." Dopinder, his loyal minion, nodded and started the car.

He felt Nate kick at the back of his seat. "Cunt."

Wade gasped loudly. "Now. That wasn't very nice, was it?"

"Shut the fuck up, dipshit," Nate said. "You can't even get drunk. That was a one-time thing because your friends were starting to get on my nerves."

"Whatever darling." The mercenary shrugged, and an idea struck him. "By the way, since you're living in my apartment, rent-free and all, shouldn't you repay me with something, Cableman?"

Nate grunted. "I clean the place."

"Yeah, yeah, but still."

"What do you want?" There was a sliver of annoyance in his rough voice, then Wade heard the soft mechanical whirring of his left arm. The man might be regretting ever bringing Wade back to life.

"Maybe give me some alone time with your gun?"

"What." It wasn't even a question. "No."

Wade turned his head to look at the futuristic man. "I'll even wine and dine it first. Nothing sexual on the first date, I promise."

Nate looked at him, bemused expression painted across his features. "The fuck?" he said, and before Wade could get another word in, "No way."

"I'll kick you out of your room," Wade threatened.

"Sure you will," Nate said and closed his eyes, slumping back into his seat, marking the end of their conversation.

"Spoilsport."

"I'm sure he'll come around, Mister Pool," Dopinder told him happily.

Wade caressed his cheek. "I'll let you kill someone next time, Dopinder."

The young man beamed up at him, hopeful.

"But don't tell Colossus that."

 

#

 

They were on a job together, because Nate wanted to tag along, the freeloader. Not only he slept on Wade's couch for free, but now he also freeloaded on Wade's contract. If he ever thought Wade would split the money then the Budget Terminator was hilariously delusional.

Wade slashed through a man who was obviously intellectually challenged after he emptied his second clip into Wade's chest. Clearly a smarter man would learn after the first clip that it was pointless? Wade stabbed him one more time for good measure. Stupid people annoyed him immensely.

When Wade looked up, it was just in time when Nate dropped his Big Gun and called up the orange force field to deflect the incoming spray of bullets. The gun, to Wade's delight, did not fall to the ground and moved on its own to crash itself into the ugly mug of Useless Thug#4.

Ah-ha. Wade whooped loudly. "I knew I was right," he said as he double tapped Useless Thug#5 and #6 in the heads.

Nate glanced at him once the gun soared back into his hands and grunted. He'd learned not to pay any attention to Wade's incessant rambling by now. Wade watched while #7 got fucked with a small blast from the self-aware gun and cooed when it was clear that the fight was over. It was too easy. Weasle really had to find them something more challenging to do or Wade was going to figuratively die from boredom.

"Chimichangas?" Wade suggested.

" _Christ_ , Wade, not again." He attached the happy-looking gun onto his back. Wade was not sure, actually. It looked contented at least. He was trying to learn how to read the gun's emotions, but it proved to be a difficult feat to master. That was okay, though. He didn't have to rush.

"Well, you uncivilized prick, what about-"

"I get to pick the food this time," Nate said in a tone that implies finality and moved past him.

The merc sheathed his katanas and followed suit. Wade definitely didn't sulk

 

#

 

"Okay, Yukio, you can't tell anyone this," Wade whispered, leaning over the table, cupping a hand next to his mouth. Negasonic Longest Name Ever eyed him, irritated, but Wade ignored her.

The pink haired girl giggled, tipping her head closer to entertain Wade's false attempt at secrecy. "I swear I won't," she said solemnly.

Wade just loved her. He inhaled. "Nate's gun is sentient."

He heard a scoff from My Chemical Romance Wannabe but Yukio, bless her, did seem genuinely surprised, wide eyes and all. "Are you sure?"

"I'm one hundred percent positive." Wade nodded. "I saw it flew on its own."

"Oh, Wade." Yukio seemed troubled. "Has Mister Cable not told you about his power?"

Yukio was such a good girl. Wade almost cried. "Nah, that asshole. I had to find out on my own, but now I know it's the amazing gun."

"What a dumbass," Goth Teenage Ridiculous Name said.

"I don't remember asking for your opinion, Plus One." Wade pointed a greasy finger at her.

"Maybe Mister Cable will tell you about it if you ask?" Yukio said.

Wade didn't have to ask, because he  _knew_. But he also wanted to see the older man's reaction when Wade confronted him about the gun. "You're the best, Yukio," Wade smiled at her.

"Thank you, Wade," she said, then drank the rest of her strawberry milkshake in one go. That was so cute.

 

#

 

"Nate. Naaaate." Wade said from the couch as he watched his roommate resolutely clean his Sexy Giant Gun.

The man ignored him. Rude. That just wouldn't do. Wade got up and walked over to drape himself over the older man's muscular back. He relished in the reverse height difference in this continuity. It made annoying Terminator Jesus here so much easier. "Nate," Wade said into his ear.

Nate grunted and shrugged him off. "Go away," he said.

"This is my room. You go away. No, don't do that yet," Wade added as Nate gave him an exasperated look. "I need to ask you something very important first."

Nate quirked his eyebrow, the one with the trident scar, waiting for Wade to continue.

"Okay, so, is it a he or a she?" Wade asked him seriously, and Nate should be able to see that through his big brown eyes since Wade not in his costume. He was wearing a limited green Adventure Time T-shirt he legally acquired from Hot Topic and a pair of red and white striped boxers.

Nate frowned. "Is it a  _what_? What are you on about?"

Wade rolled his eyes. "The gun. Is it a he or a she? How should I address it? I don't want to come off as an insensitive asshole, so, you know, it's better to ask than to assume," The merc explained patiently.

Nate stared at him. "It's a gun, fuckwit."

"I know!" Wade almost shrieked. "That's not what I'm asking! I'm asking you if-"

"It doesn't have a  _gender_." Nate gave him a confused glare. "Why did I even have to explain that?"

"Ohhh, so is it like, nonbinary?" Wade whistled. "The future is so progressive! Even the guns! Does this apply to other things as well? What about the ships? And cars? Are there nonbinary cars and ships? I'm genuinely impressed."

"Jesus," groaned Nate, squeezing his eyes shut and pinching the bridge of his nose. "I don't know why I'm talking to you."

"Because you like me?" Wade prompted.

The corner of Nate's mouth lifted up into a smirk. "Yeah, right, that's probably why."

And that was another problem with Nate, wasn't it? He said everything with such seriousness and sincerity that Wade couldn't tell for the life of him if the Silver Fox was joking or not. And not being able to distinguish that made Wade's life unnecessarily a bit harder (and not in a fun way, unfortunately).

Wade felt like he dug himself into a hole, so he said, "Does that mean you'll finally let me play with your sentient gun? Annnnnd I didn't mean your dick this time."

Nate regarded him dispassionately. "My gun is not sentient."

"What?" No, no no no. Wade'd had many late night dreams involving that gun. "It has to be sentient," he insisted, in a manner that would definitely be considered adult-like.

"It is not," Nate said calmly.

"Then how did it fly?" Wade's brain tried to quickly come up with another theory, but none of the cool ones really made sense. "Don't tell me it's really just magnetic. That'd be too disappointing. Don't think I'll ever recover from that."

Nate looked at him, dead in the eyes, the glowing one shone brightly, as some kind of tube flew from the table and slotted itself into the gun barrel with a beautiful click.

"And you told me it's not sentient!" Wade pointed his index finger at the gun, then decided to give it a little tap. Nothing moved.

Nate sighed. "I have telekinesis, you dumbfuck."

"No way." Wade's shoulders stooped. "I thought it was something  _fun_."

The dud eye glinted sharply. "Telekinesis can be fun."

"Eh?" Wade poked the  _not so awesome anymore but still awesome anyway_  gun. "Telekinesis is so lazy writing."

"We can get creative," Nate said, stepping closer, his voice a low rumble in Wade's ears. Wade had to shuffle back to create more space between them, and back, and back, and back, until His shoulderblades hit the wall. Oof.

"Yeah?" Wade didn't want to sound breathless, but he couldn't help it. "Are you gonna sustain me in the air and do something naughty?"

Nate licked his bottom lip, his breath hot on Wade's jaw, and said, "And here I thought you were creative."

Oh, it was on. "I can think of several-  _mmphf._ "

Nate kissed him, sucking and biting at his lips urgently, both human hand and metallic one settled posessively on his hips. Wade scratched his fingernails against the back of the older man's neck and skull, deepening the kiss.

There was a tiny voice at the back of Wade's mind that didn't believe what was going on because Nate? Kissing him? That seemed to Wade more impossible than the Big Gun understanding its existence. And then Nate did something that involved his Terminator hand and Wade's cock which made Wade buckled and almost slid to the floor, if not for the strong arms that caught him and flipped them around toward the table. Gun parts moved away from them and lined themselves neatly on the coffee table.

"Show off," Wade panted as Nate set him down on the wooden surface, legs joined behind the man's back to pull him closer. He lifted his arms and Nate pulled at his shirt roughly until it came of. He went in for Wade's mouth again, voraciously, like he had been waiting too long for this. Wade moaned, Nate rubbing delicious friction all around his dick. He didn't remember taking his boxers off. Heh. "I'll kill you if you rip my Adventure Time T-shirt."

Nate hummed in assent, not really paying attention to Wade's words, mouthing at the patch of bumpy skin on his neck, and then, with his warm, mechanical hand, pushed Wade flat onto the table. "God, Wade," he purred, his glowing eye pinned Wade against the furniture as he took off his gray shirt. Holy shit. Wade wanted to lick him all over, ripped muscles and all techno-organic mesh.

"Want to taste you," Wade told him, couldn't move probably because Nate was  _cheating_ , and Nate  _honest to God_  chuckled.

"Nah, today  _I'm_  gonna taste you. Be a good boy and take it." Nate pinched his nipple when Wade whined. "So gorgeous like this."

"Do something then, come on," Wade rasped. "Are you just gonna stand there or-" The rest of his sentence came out as a loud cry instead as Nate bent down and took all of Wade into his mouth in one go.  _Fuuuuuck._ This filthy old man, Wade never would have thought.

Wade curled his fists, his arms trapped on the table like the rest of his upper body, his hips twitched as Nate swallowed around the head for two glorious seconds and pulled out with an obscene  _pop_. Even if Nate hadn't used his telekinesis to pin him, Wade wouldn't have been able to move then, his limbs feeling like jelly. The little Wade (but not actually  _little_ ) was standing tall, red and glistening, globs of precum leaking messily all over his stomach. And then Wade heard the familiar sound of a cap being pushed open.

"You've gone quiet," Nate observed, pouring a copious amount of lube onto his waiting, metallic fingers --  _god, yes_  -- and rubbing it in his hand, and used his other arm to push one of Wade's leg up to rest on his powerful shoulder. Wade felt  _exposed_.

"You love my motormouth after all, sugarplum, ah" Wade tried for smug, but failed halfway through when those slippery fingers skimmed over his hole, rubbing and teasing.

Nate sucked at the sensitive flesh underneath his knee at the same time he pushed a finger in and Wade definitely didn't whimper. Out loud. At all. Ah, shit, shit, shit, he could come like this and it would be so  _embarrassing_.

"You're so good, Wade," Nate said from above him and pushed another finger in, scissoring him open. Then a third. The burn was delicious, and Wade wanted  _more_. Glancing downward, Wade saw Nate rub his human hand against his fattened cock, and  _Jesus Christ_  the guy was  _huge_. It was beautiful like the rest of him, and Wade couldn't help but feel a little self-conscious.

He suddenly felt like it was too much, and wanted to throw an arm over his face, but he couldn't.

And it was as if Nate could read his mind, he was there, all around Wade, gentle hands on Wade's arms, and the merc knew he could move again, but he just lay there, letting Nate kiss him. "Shh, I'm here, handsome. I'm sorry. Let me take care of you." And it was the overwhelming sincerity in his voice that made Wade's eyes burn a little. Stupid, did he have to be so dramatic?

Wade ground his hips against Nate's, and was rewarded with a low, hungry growl. Raking his fingers through that salt-and-pepper hair, Wade pulled him closer and nibbled at the seam between his scarred skin and the unyielding metal, complicated plates and wires twisting into his flesh. Nate groaned appreciatively. Wade filed that away for another time; right now, he said, "Fuck me already, you old man."

Nate pushed up to look at him, at  _Wade_ , and there was so much naked emotion in his eyes it made Wade's chest feel a little tight.

"C'mon. Don't get sappy with me now." Wade beckoned him with one hand, the other reached down between his legs and pumped himself languidly.

He regarded Wade for a moment, eyes dark, and bat Wade's working hand away. "I'm allowed to be sappy," he told Wade, then started to push in.

Nate was infuriatingly slow and Wade tried to grind down but a strong, whirring hand held him in place. That didn't stop Wade from squirming, though. " _C'mon_ ," Wade wasn't above begging if it'd get what he wanted, and right now he wanted Nate's huge cock in him now. "Fuck me, fuck me, fuck-"

Snarling, a gutteral, visceral noise that emerged from the back of his throat, Nate bottomed out, thick and hot and  _full_  inside of Wade and the younger man thought his mind might have gone blank for a second or two. Nate bit his throat again and Wade tilted his head to the other side for better access. Nate's movement was short and quick at first, but then he seemed to regain some semblance of control as he took Wade's mouth again, deep and dirty and impossibly slow.

Wade whined, trying to quicken the pace, but Nate wouldn't let him, taking his sweet time, hitting Wade's sweet spot with every purposeful thrust of his hips, Wade's pitiful, leaking cock carefully ignored. Wade believed he was really going to die for real this time. From sex. With a hot, sexy, time-travelling control freak.

Nate dragged them out for another ten minutes or an eternity Wade wasn't sure, but it was through sheer will, judging from his loud grunt and shaking hands near the end. Trying to keep his voice down was futile at the point, and they would be presented with tons of noise complaints came morning, but Wade couldn't find it in him to care. Neither did Nate, apparently, since he seemed so determined on his mission of Making Wade Moan As Loud As Possible.

Wade sensed exactly when Nate's control crumbled, as his thrusts became fast and short and shallow, mouth nipping and panting reverently against Wade's jaw. Finally pushing his left hand between them, he jerked Wade off quickly, all finesse and rhythm thrown out the window. "Wade, Wade, you-  _Wade._ "

His orgasm ripped through him like a shot to his head. His brain short-circuited for a blissful moment. When his upper brain regained it functionality, Wade registered a heavy, sweaty body plastering to his front. He tapped a trembling finger against the muscular mass and was greeted with an intelligible " _Mmmph?_ "

Wade kissed the nearest part of Nate he could reach, and that happened to be his forehead. He wasn't a sap or anything. "You came inside me, you asshole," Wade complained, though there was no heat in it.

"Mmmm" was Nate's only answer, then Wade felt like they were both floating. He glanced over his shoulder to check, yes they were. Nate's strong arms came around to hug him, and they landed ungracefully on the couch.  _Cheater_ , Wade thought.  _Could have brought us to the bed, too._

_Too far,_ A familiar voice resonated in his mind. It sounded fond and amused. What.

Wade pushed Nate's face into his hands and stared at him.

_So, I'm a telepath as well._

"You-" Wade wanted to punch him. "All this time-"

_I can only hear surface thoughts. Or when you're really projecting it._ Wade could feel Nate's shoulders shake a little.

"Dammit, telekinesis and telepathy. Are you sure you're not Xavier's bastard child or something?"

_Nah, I'm not. But the talk about my parentage can wait. For now, sleep._

"But my skin is all sticky with my cum and  _your_  cum." Wade protested just for the sake of it. Then Wade heard the sound of water, in the sink probably, and a piece of wet cloth flew down toward them. Nate caught it and wiped most of the spunk away distractingly before discarding it onto the floor. The lazy bastard.

_Sleep._

"You're heavy," Wade whispered. He felt like he needed to somehow.

_Jesus, Wade._

Nate stood up abruptly, then grunted as he lifted Wade over his metal shoulder like he weighed nothing. Okay, that was so hot. Five  _not so coordinated_  strides later, he dropped Wade unceremoniously onto the bed, and climbed in after him, his front to Wade's back, mismatched arms holding him tight. Oh God, what a sappy ending.

"I never took you for a cuddle monster." Wade settled his weight against the older man behind him.

"Shut up," Nate's voice rumbled through him.

Okay, maybe sappy was quite all right after all.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading x


End file.
